containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Mechanics
Controls This is a list of the default controls. The keys can be customized in the Options on the menu. Blinking Blinking is a basic mechanic that is measured by the blink bar in the HUD. Blinking is important to keep in mind when encountering SCP-173, as with each blink SCP-173 will come closer to the player. The player can blink manually by pressing the spacebar. The player can also shut their eyes for an extended period of time by holding down the spacebar. This will prove useful if encountering SCP-096. Sometimes, between blinks, if the player is being stalked by SCP-372, they can see it skitter by for an instance. Gas appears throughout the game, and also causes the player to blink at a faster rate due to agitation of the eyes. The player should wear a gas mask in order to keep their eyes from burning. While the effects of the gas wear off, SCP-173 tends to spawn in places where this gas appears. Thus, the player should be weary if they are running blindly through the gas. In contrast, the player can also find ReVision Eyedrops, which slows down the depletion of the blink bar for a period of time. These can be upgraded using SCP-914's "Fine"/"Very Fine" setting, resulting in eyedrops. The "Fine" eyedrops increase the duration of the effect, however, the resulting eyedrops from the "Very Fine" setting will cause the player to stop blinking altogether for a significant amount of time, causing their eyes to hurt and even blinding the player for a moment. Sprinting Sprinting is another basic mechanic measured by a stamina bar (often referred to as a sprint bar) in the HUD that is used to balance exhaustion in the game. When sprinting by holding the Shift key, the player can run very fast and should be advised only to be used when evading an SCP or the MTFs. The stamina bar can become nullified if the player uses a gas mask that was upgraded in SCP-914 on the "Fine"/"Very Fine" setting and will gain access to unlimited sprint. Crouching Crouching is a mechanic that was added in the game in version 0.6. It currently only serves to hide from the MTF and avoid being seen by SCP-106, who appears in the grated hallway. The player can also crouch-walk to avoid being heard by SCP-939. The player, naturally, will view from a lower perspective and will move slower. The player can crouch by pressing the Ctrl key on default controls. Inventory By pressing the Tab key, the player gets access to the inventory. This is where all items the player picks up can be used. The total inventory space is ten items. By clicking the item and moving them out of their box, the player can drop items and make room for other items they might need. Batteries can be dragged out of their box and dropped into the inventory box containing S-Navs and radios to recharge them if they need power. Injury System When the player encounters a threat that does not kill them instantly, they will begin to bleed. This injury system will affect the player over time, causing them to wobble when walking, blurred vision, and slower movement. The severity of the wounds and/or their placement will affect how much the player bleeds. If the player bleeds for long enough, they will die. Using a first aid kit, SCP-500, or Eyedrops from SCP-914's "Fine" setting will alleviate blood loss. The only way to alleviate the wounds is by using a first aid kit, or SCP-420-J. HUD The Heads-Up Display measures blinking and sprinting by using bars on the lower left screen. The blink bar is always depleting while the stamina bar only depletes when the player is sprinting. At the top left of the screen is the FPS counter, which records how easy the game is running. The HUD can be turned off by changing 'HUD enabled' to 0 in options.ini This will not interfere with normal functions. Console Category:Gameplay Elements